Rumpo
.]] The Rumpo is a van that made it's first appearance Grand Theft Auto III and went on to feature in all of the following games of the GTA III Era. Overview The Rumpo is an average-sized van capable of carrying four passengers (two in the front, two in the back). It is common and can be found in most areas in the cities in which it appears, but like all of the vans, it tends to be most common in the industrial areas. In GTA III, the van appears to be based on a first generation Dodge Ram Van. This van is fairly fast, but with average handling and a tendency to two-wheel and tip over under rough cornering. A modified version of this van is used by the Southside Hoods gang. From Grand Theft Auto: Vice City onwards, the Rumpo is very different and is basically a Pony with an enlarged roof (see the next section for details). This new van handles much like the smaller Pony, but is slightly slower and quite a bit heavier. Also, because of it's height and stiff suspension it has a nasty tendency to jolt around and even tip on bumpy roads. Despite it's weight it's not particularly good at ramming things, so all of these factors combine to make the Rumpo a vehicle to avoid if you can help it. Naming confusion There is some confusion over the differences between the two vans - the Pony and the Rumpo - as the vehicles that appear under those names in GTA III are renamed in GTA Vice City. In GTA III: The Rumpo looks almost identical to the van known as the Burrito in subsequent games, while the Pony is a larger van with an enlarged roof. In GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas, however, the Pony was redesigned with a lower roof, and this (now seperate) tall-roof design was renamed the Rumpo, while the van known as the Rumpo in GTA III was given an entirely new name, Burrito. Bumper glitch The GTA Vice City rendition of the Rumpo features a cosmetic glitch in which any Rumpo that enters a Pay 'n' Spray will emerge with its front bumper facing the opposite direction, towards the rear. The problem can be remedied by simply parking the vehicle in a garage and closings its door, restoring the bumper's alignment. The problem is also present on GTA Vice City's Pony. Locations GTA III *Near 8-Ball’s bomb shop, Saint Marks. *Liberty City Sawmill, Callahan Point. *Import/Export garage, Portland Harbor, after completing all vehicles on the list. GTA San Andreas *Near the entrance of Hunter Quarry, which is located between Bone County and Las Venturas GTA Liberty City Stories *Parked outside 8Ball's bomb shop in Harwood, Portland *Spawns regularly around Portland. Appears in *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto Advance *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Variants *Hoods Rumpo XL *Campaign Van Gallery Image:Rumpo (GTA3) (rear).jpg|GTA III rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Rumpo (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition. Image:Rumpo (GTAVC) (rear).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition; rear quarter view. GTA San Andreas variations Image:WheelArchAngelsRumpo.jpg|Wheel Arch Angels Image:TransFender.jpg|TransFender Image:WorldofCoq.jpg|Dick Goblin's World of Coq Image:HarryPlumsRumpo.jpg|Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit Motto: Fine Juicy Pears Image:FinalBuildConstructionRumpo.jpg|Final Build Construction Image:CokOPopsRumpo.jpg|Cok O Pops Motto: Start your day off with a mouthful of Cok! See also *Burrito nl:Rumpo Category:Vehicles Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vans